Minecraft The Story of Steve
by Percy Jackson AKA Omega
Summary: Look into the story Steve the 3rd god of Minecraftia (so they say.) This is a story of love, hatred, and treachery. Look at the world of Minecraftia from the eyes of Steve as he battles not only his brothers (Herobrine and Notch) but other treacherous foes. Will Steve be able to handle the fate of the universe? (Rated M because things are going to get intense)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Hey everybody I will be making this the most interesting fan fiction in the world. I will give you a brief taste of what I am going to be well … writing. This fan fiction will contain romance, action, and a little bit of horror. Hit that favorite button and you're on your way. I'm getting carried away! Let me give you a preview of this epic tale!

Aether

Herobrine paced his room brooding of what he should next reap upon this accursed land of Minecraftia only to be interrupted by another pain in his side … Steve. His godly brother was everything he wished he could be (more or less) inventive, creative, a survivor. "Hero how many times do I have to tell you to stop filling my mines with your foul creations!"

"If you are referring to the zombies and or skeletons that I put in the caves you will refer to them with respect something that you obviously lack!"

"We'll discuss this later Notch sent me to-"that was all Steve managed to say before Herobrine interrupted

"NOTCH sent you OF course Herobrine this and Herobrine that." he said in a booming voice

"He has summoned you to his throne room at once." said Steve through clenched teeth

5 minutes later…

Herobrine bowed to his much hated (by him) brother Notch.

"Hero how do you expect me the all-powerful Notch to brew up an excuse for another one of your massacres Hero!" Notch said in clear rage "Another village destroyed by your zombies!" "I have had enough Herobrine this ends now."

"You don't have the power do destroy my monsters even you are not that powerful." Spat Herobrine

"Who said anything about me destroying your vicious mobs." He smiled as he saw Herobrine's confused face.

"If you're not handling it who is?" Asked Herobrine clearly confused

"Steve is." Notch said with enthusiasm

"You can't even take down my mobs much less Steve." Countered Herobrine

"You are mistaken come see for yourself." Said Notch

Herobrine followed Notch through a complex maze like castle until they finally arrived at a hidden room in which was a single sphere of a crystal like orb.

"I see nothing brother" Said Herobrine

"Patience brother look closer" Said Notch

Herobrine focused his gaze and saw a simple miner walking through a cave system. He stopped at a rather large coal vain and began picking away at it. Behind him crept a zombie letting loose a moan. The miner sprung around at a near unhuman speed. He lashed out with a long sharp piece of iron on a stick. The zombie collapsed dead.

Herobrine was furious. In his rage he destroyed the sphere with a flick of his wrist. "What is that the miner wielded?" He demanded

"That was Steve's latest creation he calls it a sword" Notch said proud of his innovative brother

"Someone is going to pay dearly Notch and don't you dare think you will escape unscathed of my wrath!" declared Herobrine as he teleported away.

Herobrine once again paced the Aether thinking of a way to get back at his brothers when an idea struck him. He smiled an evil smile as he entered his younger brother Steve's workshop.

Lying on a table was a diamond sword "This will do perfectly." Said Herobrine as he let forth an evil laugh.

Herobrine confronted Steve just in front of Notches Aether castle. "Hello brother." Said Herobrine brandishing his sword at Steve's throat.

"Herobrine wait what are doing?" yelped Steve as he was prodded towards the edge of the island.

"Don't worry … brother just ending what you started!" Herobrine then thrust the hilt of his sword hilt towards Steve's head receiving the expected shriek as he watched his brother plunge to his death. "Good-bye humph brother."

I hoped you guys liked it I think this is going to be an amazing story. Leave your comments tell me any suggestions you have for the upcoming chapters because they will be more!

ENDERKING OUT!


	2. Chapter 1

Hello I am here with another chapter of Minecraft The Story of Steve. A special shout out to my first reviewer Sallyya Charbon yeah go Sallyya! Anyway as I have said on my profile page feel free to comment on my story as much as you like. For the first chapter (this one) we will be looking at Steve at a 3rd person perspective to get us started but after this chapter it will be first person. Well enough talking here we go!

Overworld

Steve awoke on the beach with a splitting head ache. "Where am I?" Instinctively he looked up at the sun. "Ten minutes until night time." He said "I need wood and fast … wait how did I know that?" His brow wrinkled in frustration as he grasped at memories that lie deep in his mind … nothing he punched a tree in frustration only to be startled when the base of the tree collapsed into a single block.

He smiled in glee as he went on a tree punching massacre.

Nine minutes later…

Steve now stood in the center of a once tree full glade. "Let's see what we got in here 3 ½ stacks of oak wood and 17 apples … not much but it'll have to do." "What now" he thought. "Aw crap!" he looked up at the now setting sun. He rapidly built a 5x5x3 shack out of oak wood. He ran inside and quickly fashioned a crafting table which he then used to craft a door.

Just as he slammed down a door he began to hear moans just outside his house. Steve knew that whatever was out there was not friendly. But of course curiosity took the best of him. He quietly opened his door and crept out into the night. He could hear the moans every wear but he did not see a thing.

Just when he began to think he was imagining things a cold, green, rotten hand grabbed his shoulder. Steve sprung forward and did a 180. What he saw was a creature like no other. It had no eyes. Its clothes were torn and bloody. It walked as if its legs were broken. But worst of all it stared at him with what were left of its bloody infected eyes. One word appeared in his mind "Zombie." It lunged at him with surprising speed dragging its claws across his face like a rake.

Steve did the only logical thing … he ran for his life. He ran into his shack slamming the door behind him and cowering in the corner. After what felt like hours his eyes began to close. He fell into a slumber thinking to himself "Why me?"


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys and gals I bring to you yet another mystical chapter with Steve. I will tell you this little spoiler if you do not want to know don't read this next three sentences. Steve will be getting a companion and yes it will be a girl. The name will be chosen by you the viewers! I will introduce her to the story in the next 2 chapters probably. Anyway let's begin!

The Overworld

I opened my eyes still dazed from my experience the night before. Only now did I realize how hungry I was. I gobbled down four apples forcing myself to stop. "I don't know when I'll find more food." I cautiously ventured out of my home (shack) only to find zombie flesh surrounding my house. Of course my first thought was "Food." It's a repulsing idea but you never know. After considering it for five minutes I finally collected the flesh and went on my way.

"I need to find food and supplies." I thought as I wandered the forest keeping track of where I went. "So I don't get lost." After pointlessly wandering for what felt like hours I came across a herd of cows and pigs. "Let's see what we got … 17 cows and 13 pigs." I said with a smile on my face. "But wait I need equipment." Suddenly I felt a sudden burst of heat in my pocket. I reluctantly reached into my pocket and pulled out what seemed to be a journal.

I slowly opened the book and was astonished at what I saw inside. They were recipes crafting recipes. Recipes for food, building material, mechanisms, and … weapons. I quickly constructed a crafting table and with that made a wooden pickaxe, axe, shovel, and most importantly a sword.

I wielded my (pathetic but effective) wooden sword and slowly walked into the crowd of animals. Being the kind hearted man I am I slew them quickly. But in the end the result got me 47 raw beef, 33 raw pork chops, and a broken sword. I looked at the pieces of my sword and said "I need better equipment."

I quickly ventured to a nearby cave and was startled by my luck. To the lower left hand side of the cave was a rather large coal vain. "Coal later I need cobblestone first." I chose an isolated section of the cave wall and began picking away until my pickaxe broke. Using part of the stone I upgraded all my tools to stone. "Coal here I come." I quickly ran to the coal vain I had recently discovered.

In a span of about 5 minutes I had 43 lumps of coal. I collapsed on the floor gasping for breath. "Mining's exhausting." I laid there until my muscles finally stopped throbbing. I attempted to stand until I realized I couldn't. I was prepared to spend the night right there in the cave until I saw what changed my life as a survivor.

On the far side of the cave the entire wall was covered in iron ore. I rubbed my eyes 75% sure I was hallucinating. When I realized I wasn't I shot to my feet and was there in a second. As soon as I felt the iron ore I started screaming in joy. Finally the monsters of the night would feel my wrath. "They're all going to die!" "Wait a second where'd that come from?"

I stopped my screams of joy and proceeded to mining all of the remaining ores. I walked out of the cave turning to the direction of my house I began my journey back stopping only to kill 7 sheep. "Sorry boy's papa needs a bed." I casually looked at the sky and did a double take. The sun was touching the horizon.

"Dang it!" I started running but I knew I was miles away from home. I began to hear the moans of zombies and the clacks of what my journal called skeletons (what did you think I was doing on the cave floor sleeping?) My path was cut off by what appeared to be a hoard of zombies. I turned back but of course was stopped by another hoard of zombies.

"Well I had a good run." I said playfully not even knowing how I could joke at a moment like this. Just then something in me changed. I felt power surging through my body. Not adrenalin but enough power to wipe out entire galaxies if I willed it. One thought rushed to my mind "Home!"

Suddenly I was standing in my small shack. The energy abruptly receded deep within my mind and I collapsed. "How?" That was all I managed to get out of my mouth before I went unconscious.

Aether

Notch P.O.V

Notch could only watch in horror from the castle as his brother Steve met his end at the hands of Herobrine. In a flash of fury Notch was at Herobrine's side. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" he said in a booming voice.

"Ah Notch I see you've decided to join the party." Said Herobrine

"The hell did you do to Steve?" said Notch clearly pissed

"I just ended what he started!" said Herobrine with a sociopathic grin.

"Herobrine I have cared for you since you were born I have forgiven you for every past wrong but this I cannot forgive!"

"Wait Notch hear me out. Imagine what we could accomplish without Steve. Are army could bring even the mighty Ender Dragon. All mobs even the Endermen would be forced to bow to us or die fighting. Steve would have just gotten in the way."

Notch stared at his brother in horror. Was this the same brother he had raised as his own? A sudden rage filled Notch. He would be losing two brothers today. "Be gone you foul demon you are banished from the Aether until you realize the error in your ways.

"NOOOOOO!" bellowed Herobrine disappearing in a flash of light.

"Good bye … brother." Notch retreated to his private quarters. He could not help but ponder what Herobrine had said. He summoned his servant. "Summon my generals." Said Notch

"For what reason?" the servant inquired

Notch smiled a devious smile "We're going to war."

"Against who my lord" said the servant

"Against the world were expanding my realm to all corners of Minecraftia including the End!" said Notch

"Understood my lord."

Here we go everybody the epic quest has begun! Make sure to leave a comment and hit that fav button!


	4. Chapter 3

Hello guys and gals (my official opening statement) I bring to you yet another chapter in this epic story. Ok let me say a few things number 1 The Ender One Steve may or may not be power driven. We'll have to wait and see I mean I already know but you will have to wait and see. I am sorry but I'll be forced to cut this chapter short because I have work to do and it is (apparently) testing season so … yeah. Well here we go!

Nether

Herobrine paced his recently built castle making war preparations is very exhausting. He spoke to his second in command Enderwing. Enderwing is a very special Enderman. He is the offspring of an Enderman and well the Ender Dragon. He was given his name do to his Ender Dragon like wings yet his Enderman appearance.

"How is our little project going?" said Herobrine eager to hear results

"It is going well my lord the Wither King wakes as we speak." Said Enderwing

"Good but how longer must I wait? Notch is preparing the Aether for war I must be ready as well." Said Herobrine clearly irritated for the Withers slow awakening

"I am sorry my lord but my highest estimate is 3 months." Said Enderwing

"WHAT! WE MUST GO TO WAR WITHER OR NO WITHER." Said Herobrine in yet another fit of rage

"Sir the Wither holds the key to our success we need the army of wither skeletons the forces of the Nether are not powerful enough to overwhelm the Aether and the Ender Dragon not to mention my brethren going into war without the Wither King and his forces would be madness." Said Enderwing clearly satisfied with the look of recognition on Herobrines face.

"Fine 3 months no longer. Now moving to more pressing matters. What are we to-AGHH!" Herobrine grabbed his head and collapsed to the ground.

"My lord!" said Enderwing in fear

"NO TIME SUMMON ZOE TO ME AT ONCE!" Herobrine said in a booming voice

"Yes my Lord!" said Enderwing

Zoe and Enderwing were at Herobrines side in seconds thanks to Enderwing's teleportation.

"This better be important I was in the middle of a sword battle with the Grand Pig man." Said Zoe in annoyance

"There is no time for your petty games we have a problem." Said Herobrine in fear

Zoe's eyes widened she had never seen Herobrine scared before. The Bringer of Destruction. The man who was the soul definition of fear was trembling.

"He's alive he can't be!" Herobrine kept repeating to himself

"Who my Lord!" Zoe and Enderwing said simultaneously

"Steve!" said Herobrine as if each letter was a thorn in his throat.

"Steve that's impossible you killed him!" said Enderwing in shock and awe.

"No he survived and not only that … he awakening his true powers." said Herobrine in fear

"Zoe I need you to go find him I suspect that he has lost his memory or else he would have declared war already when you find him convince him you are trustworthy. Then I want you to seduce him get him to love you I don't care what ways you choose just do it. If all goes well I want you to convince him to side with me. Oh yes and if you fail let's just say you'll be taking a long nap." Herobrine said this slowly and with eyes so intense it made Enderwing shiver in fear.

"Yes sir I'll go at once but one question." Said Zoe

"Yes what is it?" said Herobrine in annoyance

"Why is it that the fact that Steve is alive and … awakening such a horrid idea?" Zoe said expecting to be disciplined with outmost cruelty.

"Because you see Notch and I are not the creators of Minecraftia or the Universe." Herobrine took a deep breath. "Steve is he is the true ruler of Minecraftia and the Universe he created both Notch and I. But thousands of years ago he disappeared this was right after he created Minecraftia. He reappeared some thousand years later but his memory was gone.

Notch and I took that chance to take control of Minecraftia we also split the Universe into dimensions. The Nether, The End, That weird Mushroom dimension, and the largest the Overworld. We then made Steve believe he was the third greatest god of Minecraftia making sure to avoid key details in the fear of triggering memories." Herobrine looked as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"If you speak of this to anyone I will personally cut your tongs out." Herobrine threatened still looking shaken up from his revelation.

"Yes sir we will never speak of this we swear it." Said Zoe and Enderwing.

Zoe turned around and smiled as she headed towards the portal leading to the Overworld. She was feeling giddy it's time to seduce the King of the Universe. "Steve here I come." She said as she changed into a much more appealing form. She now had larger breasts, long blonde hear, shining blue eyes, and a well curved body. "Ah perfect" she said as she jumped into the Overworld portal. Little did she know she would not be coming back to the Nether.


	5. Chapter 4

Hello guys and gals (told you I would do it.) I bring you yet another chapter in this epic story. Ok first things first. I may be posting I may not because as I said before testing season is here. So my testing starts on Thursday and ends on Wednesday (excluding the weekend.) So I will most not post. But my school has a relaxation day (tomorrow) where we just relax all day so I will sacrifice that day for you guys (sniffle). So anyway here we go!

Overworld

I slowly opened his eyes still exhausted from my teleportation if that's what it was. "Something isn't right." I could feel something different. Like the air was charged with power and couldn't wait to let it out.

I stood up slowly feeling light and nimble. I looked down at my body … that's what was wrong.

My arms were riddled with muscles my stomach was pure ab my legs were well muscled also I was stripped of all body fat. Is it just me or am I taller? I was right my height had increased by at least 6 inches.

"I don't know who did this but I'm liking it." I felt stronger filled with power. Then suddenly I remembered my feat in the cave.

I ran over to my bag and saw all my supplies untouched. "Well it doesn't look like I've been asleep (if that's what you call blacking out) for too" I suddenly realized my voice had changed as well. It was deeper more rich even sexy would be a good description.

I looked around my home suddenly feeling shameful for building something so ugly. "Well I guess it's time for some upgrading."

Before long I had torn down my shack and set the foundation for a much bigger and more beautiful house. Before long I had the walls and the roof on my new home. Feeling good I added a second floor to my home. Then I finally ended by putting a roof.

I stood back to examine my handiwork in about 6 hours I had constructed a small but still large manor. I ran in once again startled by the darkness that filled my home. I made a stack of torches placing them around my home one block between each torch.

I then crafted a few sofas using 2 pieces of wool. I constructed a kitchen using most of my stone in which I began cooking my beef and pork as well as smelting my iron ore. I then made a crafting area in a secluded corner.

I then completed my entrance making a double door as well as circled my property with a two high wooden fence. I then lighted up the area so monsters would avoid coming close (another tip from my special journal.)

I then secluded of an area of my property for when I made my garden. Then I made tiny pens for whenever I decided to start a farm.

I ran back into my house and made a stair way leading upstairs. I then using the rest of my wool made a king size (oh yeah) bed. "Hmm… it says here that I need sand to make glass I could have figured that out."

I quickly ran out of my compound into a pond not too far away from my house. When I arrived I gathered all the sand I could carry. I quickly ran/hopped back to my home.

After cooking the glass and placing it around my home I finally assembled my king size bed and built a frame. I looked in marvel at what I accomplished in one day. It was as if I had invented all these amazing things.

I retreated to my crafting room grabbing iron on the way. When I arrived I used the iron to make a full set of iron armor and iron equipment. My favorite was the iron sword the grip fitting my hand perfectly.

I kept away my armor and equipment in a chest by my bed. Finally I can finally sleep in peace.

I was awoken but what seemed to be the screams of a girl. "Can't I just have one night of sleep?" I said to no one in peculiar.

I ran down the stairs and put on my armor and drew my sword. "Here we go." I said.

Ok guys that's all for this chapter I will do my best to post again tomorrow. Leave a comment hit that favorite button. This is EnderKing101 signing out!


	6. Chapter 5

Hello guys and gals I bring to you the people another epic part of this tale. Ok I was feeling guilty about not posting a chapter because I need to sleep right now it is 9:21 PM. I will right as much as I can. Also I am doing this for you guys I know what it feels like to be stuck waiting for an author to send out another book, chapter, fanfiction, etc. So any way here we go!

Overworld

I charged out into the cool night air. I surveyed my surroundings looking for the source of the screams. I found it about 20 ft. into the forest was a blonde girl running away from a mob of zombies and skeletons.

"Help me please!" she was begging me

I did the only rational choice I charged into battle. "Stay back I got this." I told her confidently. I realized while I was charging at the approaching mobs that I had never used an iron sword before (as far as I know.)

Although I have apparently never used a sword before I … well kicked ass. I charged up to the first 3 zombies in the front. I cleaved two in half with a single swing and used the pommel of my blade to crush the skull of the third zombie.

I ran into the center of the hoard and waited until the skeletons fired. As soon as they let loose their arrows I did a backflip and watched in glee as the arrows pierced the skulls of the remaining zombies and killed them.

I landed with a grunt and was mistakenly unprepared for another round of arrows the skeletons let loose. On instinct I teleported behind them and let loose a shout.

Not an ordinary shout but a force shout. It sent the skeletons flying into tree trunks. On impact most of the skeletons fell to pieces but 4 still remained. I focused my now dispersing energy on speed and I sliced off all of the remaining skeletons heads at the speed of light.

Suddenly I was laughing a heartfelt laugh. Laughing at how pathetic the monsters were compared to me laughing at the idea of once being afraid of these monsters. Suddenly stopped laughing remembering the girl.

I turned to find her sitting on the ground staring at me with awe. "Th-thank you." She stuttered in awe

"No problem." I said "Do you have a home?" I asked oblivious of the fact she was running in the woods screaming for help of course she has a home.

"No I just woke up on a beach not too far from here. I decided to explore the forest while I was exploring night time came around and a skeleton shot me. That's when I started running and eventually found you."

I was not exactly sure she was telling the truth I could sort of … feel it she was definitely lying. But no time for that I'll question her further later. "Well you're welcome to stay at my home … if you want of course."

"Thank you so much I won't be a burden to you I promise." She said full of joy.

"Well come on lets go." I said walking in the direction of my house. I heard a sudden yelp of pain I turned back around and looked at the girl. She had an arrow sticking out of her side. "I'm so sorry I had no idea." I said apologetically rushing to help her.

"It's not your fault." She said as I examined her injury.

"We need to get this cleaned before it gets infected." I said clearly worried about her. "Here I'll carry you if you don't mind." I said quickly.

"I don't mind." She said in a quick breath.

I realized she was breathing pretty well for someone with an arrow in their side but whatever. I picked her up she was surprisingly light. I carried her through my gate and into my house where I laid her on the couch.

After a few minutes of tedious work I managed to get the arrow out of her side and clean the wound. Although her shirt was stained with blood.

"I'll give you another shirt if you want." I offered feeling guilty for not asking her to take it off before I cleaned the wound.

"Sure gimme a second to take it off." She said I was about to get up and leave but she had already started taking off her shirt.

She took it off in a manner in which I couldn't help but stare at her body. I suddenly realized how beautiful she was. She had dazzling blue eyes, large breast, bright blonde hair, and a well curved body.

I didn't realize that she had finished taking off her shirt and was watching me stare at her until I met her eyes. "Oh um … I'm sorry." I got up to leave but she stopped me.

"No its ok." She said batting her eyes.

I sat on the couch just staring at each other for minutes on end. I did not realize until later that her wound had closed. I suddenly remembered that I didn't even know her name.

"I forgot to ask what your name?" I asked awkwardly.

"My name is Zoe." She said

I couldn't help look at her lips as I replied "My name is Steve and Zoe."

"Yes Steve." She said

"I think Zoe is a beautiful name."

Ok I am going to end here. We got a little romance forming here I'll complete that little romance next chapter (I have to let Steve have some romance it's only fair). Do you guys remember Zoe? If so you may see where this is going.

EnderKing out!


	7. Authors Note (Don't Worry)

Hello my adoring fans I apologize for the lack of updating in the recent weeks. Let's just say I have been a little busy. School ends in two days and then we get to spend the summer together (WOO-HOO). I will warn you some at some point in the summer I will be going on vacation so I will tell you when that happens. But don't fear it will only be for 3 days or something like that. Ok I almost forgot some of you I find it a bit weird that some of you somehow got hold of my email address and bomb barded me with questions about when I will be back if ever. But don't fear I swear on the River Styx I will not leave this fan fiction site without seeing through all my stories. Speaking of stories I will not be updating today I am exhausted from being outside all day. Also I have been on the fan fiction site reading up gathering new ideas. Speaking of which (bear with me I'm almost done) I am starting a Percy Jackson and The Olympians fan fiction (or I may adopt one we'll have to wait and see.) So anyway you can RIP because ladies and gentlemen The King is back!


	8. Chapter 6

Hello guys and gals I bring to you another chapter in this epic tale! Anyway to the insane scientist I will try to take the suggestions you have given to me. I am sorry guys and gals because I could not post on Saturday. Anyway I will start that new fanfiction (thanks to those of you who kept my email address ahem creepy!) Percy Jackson Commander of the Army of Chaos! So look forward to that. But if you do not know what the Percy Jackson series is go read the book or watch the movie (book is recommended) if you do that you'll get a better understanding of the fanfiction. Anyway let's get started. P.S if you don't not like intense romance please skip 3 paragraphs. Oh and I'm doing POV now.

Steve P.O.V

I looked into her electric blue eyes as she looked into my Brown eyes. I could see something strange in her eyes need, want, no it's … lust. Before I could blink she was on top of me moving back and forth. The only thing I could think at the time is "So this is what it feels like to get straddled."

She met my mouth with a passionate kiss and moaned as I deepened the kiss. I groped her soft breasts earning yet another moan. I started trailing kisses down her throat leaving hickies in my path. I suddenly realized that I was well turned on but something in the back of my head was saying "Stop Steve you just met the girl at least take her to dinner first!"

She reached down towards my jeans and grasped my manhood. I grabbed her hand and whispered "We need to stop." If only I knew that one sentence would save me a lifetime of pain and agony.

Of course she was a bit disappointed but in the end I guess she saw the logic in the matter.

"Where are you from?" I asked expecting her to lie.

"I can't remember it's like I'm reaching for memories that aren't there but I can feel them." Zoe said while still blushing from our previous … session.

Ok suspicions confirmed she is definitely lying I can feel it.

"So you woke up with no memories what so ever the only thing you remember is your name am I correct?" I asked hoping for a certain response.

"Yes I woke up on the beach with no memories other than my name just like you." She said eyes widening after realizing what she just said.

Before she could blink I was on top of her with my sword at her throat. Of course I couldn't help but notice her shirt was still off revealing those soft supple … "STOP IT STEVE!" I shouted in my head.

I pressed my sword closer to her throat and asked "Who are you and what do you want from me? There's no point lying I can feel it when you lie." I said with enough venom in my voice to kill a tiger."

She swallowed before speaking resulting in the sword cutting her throat. "I mean you no harm that is all I can say I wish I could say more but I can't."

Well she's not lying but I still can't trust her fully can you really blame me? "Well you're telling the truth I'll trust you until you give me reason not to." I said rising getting off of her.

"It's late do you have a place to sleep?" Zoe said batting her eyes.

"Yeah but I only have one king size bed so…" I said clearly avoiding her piercing gaze.

"It's ok Stevie I don't mind." She said winking at me as she strolled up my stairs and into my bed.

"Don't you want a shirt?" I asked hoping she would say no. (Hey I'm a guy what do you expect!)

"No I don't mind do you mind Stevie" Zoe said with an alluring smile.

"Not at all." I said with a crooked grin as I jumped in bed.

Hell maybe my life won't suck so bad after all. If only I knew how wrong I would be.

Sorry for cutting it short you guys and gals but I have to start that other fan fiction for Percy Jackson (Check it out!) and I just got back from a meeting I did not want to go to so I am exhausted but I'll pull through. Make sure to check out my new fan fiction for Percy Jackson I should have it up today also hit that favorite button leave a comment you know the norm. Well night!


End file.
